Voodoo
by BunnieHunnie
Summary: Songfic to Voodoo PG13 just to be safe


(A/N: I'm Back * Evil Grin * You just can't get rid of me. lol )  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story. Or the song.  
  
  
  
  
  
Voodoo  
  
  
  
"I'm not the one who's so far away  
  
When I feel the snake bite into my veins  
  
Never did I wanna be here again  
  
And I don't remember why I came"  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy slowly opened up the wrought iron gates to the front Garden of the house he had learned to hate. The Fog surrounding the house immediately engulfed him, He stepped into the Gardens his mother had dreamt up herself and had their servants create. But he continued on through the gardens, trying to block out the images of his mother joyously sending him off to his last year at Hogwarts. Although he tried not to, he could recall her voice as if it was just yesterday:  
  
"I can't believe you are so grown up." Narcissa said, holding back happy tears." Good luck at your last year, and remember. When you come back, you will be a man." She seemed so proud of her son, who had shot up and was now taller then her. She stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
  
  
"Candles raise my desire  
  
Why I'm so far away  
  
No more meaning to my life  
  
No more reason to stay"  
  
  
  
Draco opened the front door to his home. He stepped inside and noticed the thin layer of dust covering everything. He thought about how the servants had immediately left without a second thought when Lucuis was reported missing, and Narcissa dead.  
  
  
  
"Freezing feeling, breathe in - breathe in  
  
I'm coming back again"  
  
  
  
Draco shivered as he made his way up the stairs. The absence of the usual fire in the fireplace not only made it physical could, but it also made the house seem mentally could and unforgiving. He slowly walked up the steps, leaving footprints in the dust on each step.  
  
  
  
"I'm not the one who's so far away  
  
When I feel the snake bite into my veins  
  
Never did I wanna be here again  
  
And I don't remember why I came"  
  
  
  
Draco stood at the top of the stairs. Pondering whether to go on. He turned around as if to go back down the stairs and leave the mansion forever. But his thoughts got the best of him and continued on down the winding hallways.  
  
  
  
"Hazing clouds rain on my head  
  
Empty thoughts fill my ears  
  
Find my shade by the moon light  
  
Why my thoughts aren't so clear"  
  
  
  
After walking for a considerable amount of time, he reached his abandoned room. He could still make out the clothes strewn around the room, and the broken lamps through the dust. He remembered the tantrum he had thrown when he arrived home from Hogwarts about 4 months ago. He had vowed never to come to this evil house ever again.  
  
  
  
"Demons dreaming, breathe in - breathe in  
  
I'm coming back again"  
  
  
  
Draco held his breath as he made his way towards the balcony connected to his room. He dared not look down. For he knew that he was 4 stories above the ground. He had decided earlier that a muggle suicide would make it harder for anyone to find him and stop him before he did anything. But he was wrong.  
  
  
  
"I'm not the one who's so far away  
  
When I feel the snake bite into my veins  
  
Never did I wanna be here again  
  
And I don't remember why I came"  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger burst through the front door of the mansion. But the dust muffled the sound. She spotted the footprints and ran up the stairs, following them until she saw them enter a room. She slowed down her pace and crept into the room. Draco was standing looking over the ledge. She immediately ran up to him, and with all her strength grabbed him and threw him onto the floor behind her.  
  
  
  
"Voodoo, Voodoo, Voodoo Voodoo, Voodoo, Voodoo Voodoo, Voodoo"  
  
  
  
Draco immediately ran for the balcony, but Hermione stood in front of it.  
  
"Don't do it." She said. Tears were silently streaming down her face.  
  
Draco broke down. All the emotion he had felt in his whole life, all the emotion he had to hide suddenly burst out. He fell to the floor in a kneeling position. He put his face in his hands and started crying. Hermione walked over to him and put her arms around him.  
  
"It will be alright." She comforted.  
  
  
  
"I'm not the one Who's so far away I'm not the one Who's so far away I'm not the one Who's so far away I'm not the one Who's so far away"  
  
  
  
(A/N: Crazy huh? So far ((of my knowledge)) this is the only songfic about this song. I'm sorta happy about that cuz there is noone to compare me to. lol ) 


End file.
